


A Little Competition Is Healthy (Right?)

by Crystal059



Series: Ouran Bakery [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Gen, One Shot Collection, set in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal059/pseuds/Crystal059
Summary: There's some competition between bakeries, several people stealing glances at other people, and plenty of conversations between old and new friends.
Series: Ouran Bakery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258433
Kudos: 2





	A Little Competition Is Healthy (Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The timeline for all of these one-shots collectively will be very sporadic, and jump from month to month on a regular basis. I tried my best to make everything flow together, but with that I have planned for the story, the timeline just refused to work with me. Therefore, I will be clarifying at the beginning of each one-shot what month it is, which may be as specific as I can get. Additionally, this means that there will be a fair amount of events that take place off-screen, but may be mentioned in the parts shown (if that makes any sense; if not, you'll see what I mean soon).
> 
> Also, quick note about the bakery the girls run: I imagine, since it's a small operation, that they close up shop for an hour or two around lunch time, and open back up in time for the afternoon crowd, that way they can all eat and relax a bit, even start baking more pastries if they're running low on anything.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ouran Host Club members. Enjoy!

(Mid February)

It didn't take much convincing for Kyoya to agree to a competition of sorts to decide who would be the Host Club's new caterer. It was Ricky's idea, but she didn't think he'd agree.

It just didn't seem like the kind of thing Kyoya would agree to, for some reason. Ricky didn't know Kyoya too well, but he seemed to be the kind of professional who wouldn't entertain things such as this.

Then again, Ricky didn't know Kyoya too well. Maybe he entertained a lot more than she thought. Maybe he had to.

Though, Ricky also felt like she and her friends had a slight advantage here. They had two stations set up compared to their competition, who each had one station.

One of their competitors specialized in dry pastries and cookies, and was set up to serve Haruhi's customers. Their other competitor specialized in cakes and chocolate, and was fittingly set up to serve Honey and Mori's customers. Ricky was serving Tamaki's customers, and feeling uncomfortable with how much attention she was getting from both Tamaki and his customers.

Sage was serving the twins' customers and getting along splendidly with one of the twins, though they were both constantly draped over either Sage or each other.

Ricky wasn't sure which one it was Sage was getting along with, having only been introduced once to the twins. However, the one not talking to Sage kept stealing glances at Ricky when he thought none of his customers were looking.

Diana, meanwhile, was spending time with Kyoya. It seemed like he didn't have any customers to entertain, unlike the rest of the club, so they were comfortably chatting, just the two of them.

Ricky thought it was good that Diana was making friends outside the bakery, and that Sage was doing so too. The girls hadn't been in Japan long, and since getting here, their time and energy had been focused completely on the bakery, getting it up and running, and then keeping it running.

"Princess!"

It took Ricky a minute to realize Tamaki was talking to her. She turned away from the rest of the club and looked at the blonde.

"Yes?" She asked.

Tamaki gestured to one of the customers sitting next to him on the couch. The girl blushed under Tamaki's attention and turned to face the waitress.

"These double chocolate chip cookies are remarkable!" The girl gushed. "Where did you get them?"

"I bake most of the pastries and goods we offer. Sage helps out if there's ever a time where we need to bake multiple pastries at once," Ricky explained kindly, gesturing to Sage across the room upon mentioning the girl.

Many of the Tamaki's customers began chattering with renewed excitement, cookies and cups of mint tea in practically everyone's hands.

"What's it like owning your own business?"

"I think these cookies are the most delicious things I've ever had!"

"Is it possible to get your pastries delivered?"

"Do you cater?"

"Oh, yes! These would be perfect for parties!"

"You're American, aren't you? What's it like, moving here?"

Ricky chuckled awkwardly at the barrage of questions and comments these girls were aiming at her. "Thank you. We do our best to make our pastries as satisfying as possible. We do deliver and cater, however I cannot remember the details off the top of my head. Diana will be able to explain those services to you," the waitress answered. "Yes, I'm American. It was a bit strange, all of us moving here from America. The culture is different from what we're used to, but enough about me.

"I'm just here to provide refreshments. You all came here to talk to Tamaki."

At the sound of his name, Tamaki shook his head slightly, his grin spreading wide across his face as he turned his attention back to his customers. Ricky blinked dumbly for an unnoticed moment, wondering what had caught Tamaki's attention so raptly.

(######) (######) (######)  
(Two days later; Saturday)

Ricky sat down across from Diana, her lunch in one hand and a little takeaway menu and different coloured pens in the other. She spread the menu out in front of her, and put her lunch on the side. Diana looked up from her own food as her friend got settled.

"Rearranging the menu already?" The brunette asked.

Ricky shrugged. "If I don't do it now, before we all know it, it'll be the end of February and we'll be stressing over what to do for spring," she said. The waitress picked up the blue pen first as Diana hummed in agreement.

Both girls let silence reign in the empty shop as they ate lunch and Ricky poured over the menu.

As the minutes stretched, Diana began to absentmindedly tap a finger on the tabletop. Neither girl really noticed, and Diana continued tapping away at the table as she chewed slowly on her sandwich, lost in thought.

"Okay, so, since there's really no Easter in Japan, keeping everything for the most part chocolate is out. To me, warmer weather doesn't say chocolate, you know?" Ricky thought out loud. Diana nodded distractedly for a moment before blinking out of her thoughts.

"I suppose." Diana leaned forward slightly, peering at the menu momentarily. "Sage made friends with the twins very quickly. I wonder...."

"One of them totally likes her," Ricky commented, circling something on the menu in blue. "The quieter one....." She scrunched up her nose, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular to think. "Kaoru, I think." She went back to what she was doing.

"Maybe, yeah," the brunette agreed. "Probably. But yeah, he totally likes her. And she likes him. It's so cute. The other one though.... the other one keeps staring at you."

Ricky's head whipped up, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You noticed that?!"

"Somewhat," Diana conceded. "I honestly hadn't noticed just how frequently he was looking at you until Kyoya pointed it out. The other one, Hikaru I think, probably likes you, he stares so much." Ricky's blush darkened at that news.

She ducked her head and mumbled something under her breath, an action that caused Diana to sit up in her chair and smirk widely at her friend. "Do you like him back? Ricky!"

"I don't know! Jeez, Diana, I barely know which twin is which!" Ricky deflected, ears growing hot and red. "I'd have to get to know him better."

"Well, as you know the twins took Sage out to lunch, so if they have nowhere else to be after they get back, maybe you could get to know him better today," Diana suggested, shrugging with false indifference.

"But I'll be working," the red head protested.

"He might be okay with you needing to help customers in between you two talking," Diana pointed out. "You won't know until you ask him."

Ricky sighed, picking up her red pen and harshly uncapping it. "Fine," she relented. "I'll ask him when they all get back. Happy?"

"Very," Diana responded, smiling. Ricky grunted, her focus once again drawn to rearranging the menu. The café grew quiet again.

Out of the blue, Ricky asked, head still bowed, "Has Kyoya been in touch since the competition?"

"He has," Diana replied shortly, picking through the chips on her plate. Ricky glanced up to gauge her friend's reaction, but she didn't see anything of note.

"And? What'd he say?"

"We got it."

Ricky's head whipping up again, her eyes wide with disbelief. "What?!" She exclaimed. She blinked. "We got it??!"

A small smile crossed Diana's face. "We did, but this is business we're talking about. He's got some conditions I don't quite like, so he and I have to talk things out, come to an agreement. Plus, I have to make sure he's not taking advantage of us," the brunette explained, her words causing Ricky to deflate somewhat.

The waitress crossed off three things in quick succession, then reached out with her free hand to grab her own sandwich and take a bite. She chewed, swallowed, and crossed another thing off the menu before saying, "So we have it, but not really?"

"Something like that, yeah," Diana replied, nodding.

Ricky nodded back, pretending she understood. "On that note," she said, "what kind of cookies should we make for spring?"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope everyone enjoyed reading! Please feel free to leave me a question, comment, kudos, or correction if I've made a mistake anywhere. It really makes my day to see you all enjoying what I've written!
> 
> -Poison Ivy


End file.
